


after JEWELS

by chrismouse



Series: Candy Redemption [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Here's what goes on after the events in canon.(I will be referring to Henrietta as a girl since she is, and since this is taking place in her head, though the other characters think she's a boy)





	after JEWELS

_Ow._

That was the first word that came to Henrietta's mind when she woke up. It was strange. She hadn't remembered going to sleep- _ow_.

There it was again. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a large bump.

Oh, _now_ she remembered. She'd fallen from pretty high up after that incident in the ancient king's tomb. She'd broken into it and stolen his headpiece to get his treasure, and all for what? Candy that tasted like asparagus and made her stomach hurt.

It was all her fault. Abigail Lincoln, that awful girl, had done something- she didn't know what exactly- ugh, she hated to even think about it. Why had they ever been friends?

It suddenly came to her attention that she had no idea where she was. Shaking herself out of her brooding, she blinked and looked around.

She was in a bed, with plain white sheets. Everything around her was plain, the only decoration being a small bedside table. There was a smell she couldn't quite place, but she didn't like it.

Oh, _god_.

She snatched her monocle off the table. The cold metal against her skin made her eyes widen. Her gloves! Where were they? She never took them off, so she could only assume they'd been taken away...

At that moment, a tall man walked in.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said in Arabic. Henrietta jumped up, defiant.

"Who brought me here?" she demanded.

The stranger put his hands to his chest. "As far as I know, the hospital got an anonymous call saying someone had broken into the tomb and gotten hurt. They found you lying on the ground unconscious and brought you here just to be safe."

"I see." She stood up. "Well, I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind."

"Just a minute," said the man. "You're being charged with breaking and entering into a protected area. They're still deciding what to do with you."

"But I don't even remember going into a tomb! Whoever called you must have knocked me out and framed me," she lied. The tall man hesitated, and Henrietta allowed herself a smirk. Lying was second nature to her, and she could make anyone believe what she told them if she looked like she believed it.

"That remains to be seen. You'll have to stay here for the time being."

Henrietta looked up at him, giving him the most innocent look she could manage. "Okay, but could I have my gloves back? They're brown leather, child size."

He nodded and left the room. The minute he was gone, she sprang into action, lacing up the boots that had (thankfully) been left beside her bed.

Before she left, she checked her vest pockets. Money- check. Fake passport- check. Licorice seed- check. Everything else was fine or replaceable.

She ran down the hallway- and straight into the man carrying her gloves.

"Hey, what are you-" but before he could finish she grabbed the gloves and dashed off. Risky move? Of course, but what else would she have done?

He gave a confused yell and started giving chase. But while he was an adult, and therefore quite fast, he'd never had to run out of a crumbling ancient ruin in less than a minute.

The halls were mercifully quite empty, so nobody was there to catch her when she made her way down the stairs, two at a time. Finally, she slipped out a back entrance, her head pounding. She ignored it, but still stopped to catch her breath.

 _On to the next treasure_ , she thought as she resumed running.


End file.
